Rambo V
| writer = Sylvester Stallone Matt Cirulnick | based on = | starring = Sylvester Stallone Adriana Barraza Paz Vega Yvette Monreal Sergio Peris-Mencheta | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Rambo V (also known as Rambo 5: Last Blood and Rambo: Last Blood) is an upcoming American action thriller film directed by Adrian Grunberg, from a script by Sylvester Stallone and Matt Cirulnick. It is the fifth installment in the ''Rambo'' film series and stars Stallone, reprising his role as John Rambo. Plans for a fifth film were announced on and off again since 2008 until production finally began in October 2018, with Grunberg directing the film. Principal photography began in October 2018 in Bulgaria. The film is scheduled for a fall 2019 release date. Premise Rambo travels to Mexico to save a friend's daughter who had been kidnapped by a Mexican cartel. Cast * Sylvester Stallone as John J. Rambo: * Adriana Barraza as Maria: * Paz Vega as Carmen Delgado: * Yvette Monreal as Gabrielle: }} * Sergio Peris-Mencheta as Hugo Martinez: Production Development In February 2008, Sylvester Stallone revealed that making a fifth film would depend on the success of the fourth film, stating he was "gearing one up" and that it would "be quite different". In March 2008, Stallone revealed he was "half-way through" writing Rambo V, stating that it would not be another war movie, with Bulgaria being considered to film Rambo's home in Arizona. In February 2009, Stallone revealed that he's proceeding with the fifth film but stated, "the conflict is whether to do it in America or a foreign country". In August 2009, Millennium Films green-lit the film with Stallone writing, directing and starring. At that time, the plot focused on Rambo battling human traffickers and drug lords to rescue a young girl abducted near the U.S.-Mexico border.Rambo 5 Gets the Green Light In September 2009, Stallone revealed that the film would be titled Rambo V: The Savage Hunt. The film would have been loosely based on Hunter by James Byron Huggins and would have focused on Rambo leading an elite special forces kill team to hunt and kill a genetically engineered creature. Nu Image/Millennium Films released a poster and synopsis for The Savage Hunt. In November 2009, it was reported that the plot had reverted to Rambo crossing the Mexican border to rescue a girl who had been kidnapped. In May 2010, Stallone revealed he was "done" with the character, stating, "I think Rambo’s pretty well done. I don’t think there’ll be any more. I’m about 99% sure, I was going to do it... but I feel that with Rocky Balboa, that character came complete circle. He went home. But for Rambo to go on another adventure might be, I think, misinterpreted as a mercenary gesture and not necessary. I don’t want that to happen." At the 2010 Cannes Film Festival, Millennium Films and Nu Image advertised Rambo V with posters and handouts.Why is "Rambo 5" Promoted at Cannes Film Festival? Following an interview with Stallone for Ain't It Cool News, in which the director expressed his desire to end the franchise, Harry Knowles reported that "He then told me that the folks behind those posters essentially said that if Sly didn't do it - someone else would. And Sly seems fine with that."So Sylvester Stallone just called... In 2011, Sean Hood was hired to write a new script titled Rambo: Last Stand that Hood described was "more in line with the small-town thriller of First Blood". In 2012, Hood revealed that Rambo V was on hold while Stallone finishes The Expendables 2. Hood also revealed his uncertainty whether the film will be similar to Unforgiven or will be a passing-of-the-torch. In August 2013, it was announced that Entertainment One and Nu Image will develop and produce a Rambo TV series with Stallone. In June 2014, German film company Splendid Films confirmed that Stallone had started writing the script for Rambo V, with Stallone describing it as his version of No Country for Old Men.Sylvester Stallone returns for Rambo V In September 2014, it was revealed that the film will be titled Rambo: Last Blood, with Stallone directing the film. In October 2015, Stallone pondered on the possibility of a prequel, stating, "It's intriguing to find the whys and wherefores of how peope have become what they are. The traumas, the loss and the tragedy of being in Vietnam would certainly be a great challenge for a young actor, and it would be ironic that Rambo directs younger Rambo having played it for twenty years plus". In 2016, Sylvester Stallone revealed that Rambo V was no longer in production. Pre-production In May 2018, Rambo V was re-announced and was scheduled to begin filming in September with the plot focusing on Rambo taking on the Mexican drug cartel. Stallone confirmed to be co-writing the script with Matt Cirulnick, but seemed unlikely to direct. That same month, Stallone confirmed that the film is scheduled for a fall 2019 release. In August 2018, Adrian Grunberg was announced as the director. In September 2018, Adriana Barraza was added to the cast as Maria. In October 2018, Paz Vega, Yvette Monreal, and Sergio Peris-Mencheta were cast in the film. Filming Principal photography began on October 2, 2018 in Bulgaria. It was previously scheduled to begin on September 1, 2018, and before that on October 27, 2014, in Shreveport, Louisiana. Barraza will film her scenes in the Canary Islands. Release Stallone confirmed that the film is targeted for a fall 2019 release. References External links * [http://millennium-media.net/mf-films/rambo-v/ ''Rambo V] on Millennium Films official website * Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:American films Category:American action adventure films Category:American sequel films Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films shot in the Canary Islands Category:Nu Image films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Rambo